Captured
by garbygal
Summary: They finally have Amanda and are finally safe to live somewhat normal lives- but they also have to decide what to do with Amanda? Can she pull anything over on them?


Chapter One

Seymour rushed towards the garage. Ever since the news had come through the radio, he had been excitedly waiting for Nikita and Michael to return from the field. In the entire time that they had been in Division, they had never had as good of news as this. This new would effectively end Division as they knew it. They would finally have the closer that they wanted. As he walked down the hall, he ran into Sonya coming out of her room. "Seymour?" Sonya had never seen him so excited. "What's going on?"

"It's over." He replied, while continuing down the hall. "It's finally all over.

"It's over?" Sonya was confused. "What's over?"

Sonya continued to follow Seymour down the hall, but he still declined to hell her. "Seymour?" she asked, "Seymour, just tell me what is going on?"

"They have her!" he shouted excitedly over his shoulder.

"Her?" Sonya thought for a moment to try to figure out who he meant. When it finally struck her, she stopped dead in her tracks. "Surely you don't mean Amanda."

The grin on Birkhoff's face said it all. "What?" she said, "We have Amanda?"

They arrived at the garage, about the same time Nikita and Michael pulled in. In the back of the SUV they could see Amanda slouched in the back seat. Nikita looked conflicted and Michael looked excited. Michael opened the door and brought Amanda out unconscious, her hands and feet bound with cuffs. Sean came in and helped Michael bring her towards holding. Nikita, Birkhoff and Sonya followed behind. "How did this happen?" Birkhoff asked.

"She was trying to get Michael and me." Nikita answered. "Unfortunately she could not wait for her back-up. Michael was able to knock her out and then I drugged her to keep her out."

"What if the people she was working with come looking for her" Sonya asked.

"We'll have to talk to Amanda to find out how much they'll know, but, this is Division. They'll never get in." Michael answered as they walked through the first set of locking doors into holding.

"Alex broke me out." Nikita explained.

"But we can prevent that." Michael answered. "Since we know how she got you out."

"She's going to the most secure room we have with no vent access to it- nothing. The only way near the room is through the elevator and door." Sean had apparently been prepping for her arrival

"The silo?" Birkhoff wanted to make sure he understood.

"It held Percy." Michael answered, "Until Amanda let him out."

"And we've improved it." Sean answered, "There is no way in, now way out."

When they got to the silo, Ryan and Alex were there waiting. The unlocked a set of security doors and Michael and Sean dragged her in. They secured her against the plexy glass wall, fastening her wrists then ankles so she couldn't move. Four sets of security doors made sure there wasn't an easy escape. Once everyone was outside the security perimeter and Amanda was officially locked in, Ryan finally asked, "How long will she be out?"

"I gave her enough to keep her out for a couple of hours." Nikita replied.

"Well, then let's head up to my office and plan what's next" Ryan suggested.

Everyone was at least somewhat conflicted like Nikita. It was nice to have Amanda not to have to worry about her attacking them, but at the same time there was a big question about what to do with her. They could not torture her, it wasn't their style, but there were things she had done to them that were unforgiveable. Now it was a matter of balancing their conscious and getting closure for all the problems she had caused. There was also the question of whether to turn her in to the government.

Once everyone was seated in Ryan's office they were all quiet, not knowing where to start. It was Sonya who finally asked, "So now what?"

Everyone nervously looked back and forth. They all knew the issues at hand, but no one wanted to make the call. "We have to decide what to do with her." Alex suggested.

"We could turn her in to the government. She'd be put in a long-term maximum security facility." Ryan explained.

"I don't know they would be able to hold her. Her cohorts might be able to break her out." Michael pointed out.

"There are things we would want to ask her." Sean suggested.

"Or do to her." Alex quietly replied, not sure if she wanted anyone to hear it.

"We have to have guidelines." Nikita suddenly interjected, "We cannot sink to her level."

"Can I break her hand?" Birkhoff questioned.

"That's what we have to decide." Ryan recommended.

"We can't kill her." Nikita boldly stated.

"I'm surprised you feel that way." Michael looked at her with question in his eyes.

"Like I said, we cannot stoop to her level." Nikita again insisted. "She deserves to be punished but we cannot do the same to her because that would make us just as guilt."

Everyone sat silent knowing that Nikita was right. Now they just had to figure out where that line could be drawn "So, is giving her to the government completely out?"

"It would just end up a threat to us. I'm not sure we would ever be safe that way." Sean repeated.

"But if she stays, we have to stay too." Birkhoff reminded them.

That was going to be the one major hang up. They couldn't kill her but they couldn't count on anyone but themselves to watch her and if they did that, it meant never fully leaving Division.

NO matter what they decided, it was going to be a difficult decision. It was nice to finally have Amanda in custody but it was possible it could mean spending the rest of their lives at Division. They could all switch off and take turns but there may not be enough safety in that plan. "If we stay, we could always upgrade Division." Birkhoff suggested.

"How so?" Ryan questioned.

"We could renovate. Make wings for each us, our own suites. Since all of the recruits have left, we don't need as much room, we could customize a little more." Birkhoff continued to explain.

Birkhoff's idea at least began to make things a little better. They began to relax a little in their planning. "I think that we should each get a little bit of time to talk with her and discuss what she's done to each of us." Alex obviously had some issues, some questions she wanted Amanda to answer.

No one could argue her logic; her plan would work for any of them. Each of them had their issues with Amanda, things she had done or said to them. "I suppose we could make this work." Michael agreed. "Being in what used to be Division wouldn't be so bad if we spruce the place up like Birkhoff is talking. We could even build above ground if we wanted to. Division has a lot of land- we could build our own subdivision and be close enough if something went wrong with holding Amanda."

"But no more missions, no more safety worries, just life and monitoring Amanda." Sean smiled relived Alex and he, Nikita and Michael and Sonya and Birkhoff could finally all be normal couples.

"That definitely sounds good." Nikita replied.

"I can get started on the modifications. I have computer systems that can help me after our blueprints into what we want to do." Birkhoff explained.

"So what do we want to keep? A general Operations area? Anything else" Ryan asked.

In the end they decide to keep Operations, the server room, but most everything else would be changed into wings for each couple. For now they decided they couldn't build above ground because the government would question them and they didn't want the government to find out what was going on.

Once they had decided on their plans, Birkhoff went to work on the blueprints and Nikita and Michael headed to see if Amanda had woken up. "So?" Michael started to ask Nikita, "Now that this is finally over, do you think we'll get to go on and have normal lives?"

Nikita glanced back at Michael. "How do you man?"

"Normal like getting married? Having kids. A somewhat normal life." Michael explained, somewhat afraid of what she would say.

"I don't know." Nikita commented. "It's not like we can go wherever we want and work normal jobs. We still have to be here to watch Amanda."

Michael understood where she was coming from, but in his heart he really hoped she would give in to him a little. He did finally want to marry her and at least have the option of discussing kids with her.

As they walked into the room, Amanda's evil eyes greeted them as they walked in. "Hello Amanda." Nikita taunted her, glaring back.


End file.
